Pages from the Death Note
by Sealed Envelope
Summary: A collection of random prompt-based writing, between 100 and 300 words each, about a variety of characters.
1. News

**Drabble Number: **1

**Prompt: **News ( ニュース )

**Characters: **Light, Soichiro

**Date: **September 5, 2011

Sometimes, when Light Yagami was younger, he used to stay up late on Friday evenings and watch the news with his father. His father spent so much of his time working at the police station, that times like these were treasured. It would be just the two of them; both his mother and younger sister were asleep, and Light would listen intently as his dad talked about the different things that came up on the screen.

It normally didn't take long for the newscasters to begin talking about the country's latest crime, and every time they did, some of Light's happiness would ebb away. While he understood why his father spent so much time away from home, and why sometimes he paid more attention to the little convicts on the screen than he did his own family, he couldn't help but be upset.

Sometimes Light wished that the people who did bad things would just go away, so that he would be able to spend more time with his father.


	2. Assessment

**Drabble Number: **2

**Prompt: **Assessment ( 評価 )

**Characters: **L, Light

**Date: **September 6, 2011

"Begin!"

At the instructor's command L picked up his pencil and began filling in the little bubbles on the answer sheet of the test, only barely glancing at each of the questions before marking the correct answer. The test was incredibly easy, the difficulty barely suitable for a pop quiz of a reading assignment, let alone an entrance exam to one of the most prestigious colleges in the country.

In fact, he had reached the twenty-third question before anyone had noticed the way he was sitting in his chair.

"You there, student number 162, sit properly in your chair!" the proctor barked at him, unable to keep the slight tone of incredulity out of his voice.

L considered pointing out that his reasoning ability would drop by forty percent – one of the few accurate percentages that he ever spoke – but he deemed it unnecessary. Not only would he be able to obtain a perfect score anyway, but speaking would draw attention to himself, something he wanted to avoid.

'Besides,' he thought, as he met the eyes of the curious student – and his prime suspect – sitting three rows ahead of him. 'This is more of an assessment of Light, than of myself.'


	3. Weekly

**Drabble Number: **3

**Prompt: **Weekly ( 週間 )

**Characters:** Mello

**Date: **September 7, 2011

If anyone knew where Mello actually was right now, he would be a complete laughingstock. Well, more accurately, his memory would be a laughingstock, because there was no possible way that he would still be alive. Respect was hard to come by in the Mafia, and any that he had managed to earn would quickly be revoked if they found out he was actually _religious._

It was one thing to wear a rosary around his neck (many believed it was just worn as mockery, or for his own personal amusement, because Mello enjoyed irony immensely), but it was quite another to actually go to Church every week.

He'd had to make excuses – going out to go get some chocolate – and – sacrifices – going on Saturday evenings instead of Sunday, because his men weren't _completely_ stupid. It was worth it though, because in the end it didn't matter.

Mello may have kidnapped people, deceived and killed, but he was willing to sacrifice himself – and go to Hell if he must – as long as he rid the world of that thrice-damned Kira.


	4. Winning

**Drabble Number: **4

**Prompt: **Winning ( 受賞 )

**Characters: **Near

**Date: **September 8, 2011

_Click._

It wasn't really about capturing a dangerous criminal.

_Click._

_Click._

If he really thought about, it wasn't wholly about avenging L, either.

_Click._

Near had always liked puzzles and games.

_Click._

The accomplishment of placing every piece – _click_ – the satisfaction of defeating his opponent – that was what made Near keep playing.

_Click._

_Click._

The truth was, Near liked winning. So when he said that he would see the Kira case through to the end, it wasn't so much out of a sense of justice, but a desire to see the puzzle complete

_Click_

to solve the mystery

_Click_

and to win the game.


	5. Fitting

**Drabble Number: **5

**Prompt: **Fitting ( フィッティング )

**Characters: **Ryuk, Light

**Date: **September 9, 2011

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk…"

Humans were interesting – Ryuk would give them that. They were surprisingly funny as well – Light _was_ able to keep him entertained for over five years. No easy feat, but this game was only able to keep him entertained for so long. So, like a child who has grown tired of a toy, Ryuk was ready to throw away this particular game, one that was on the verge of breaking, anyway.

Ryuk didn't know much about human concepts like irony, but he still found it oddly fitting that Kira would die the same way as most of his victims.


	6. Laughter

**Drabble Number: **6

**Prompt: **Laughter ( 笑い )

**Characters: **Beyond Birthday, OC

**Date: **September 10, 2011

"Kya kya kya kya kya…"

Laughter was what defined a person, that was what Beyond Birthday thought. So if he were to be defined by it, he didn't want to laugh normally. He _wasn't _normal. Beyond wanted his laugh to reflect his personality… He supposed that others might think him insane, different,and preferably, _terrifying_, so his new laugh ought to reinforce that opinion.

But laughing like he did didn't come naturally, oh no. In order for it to become instinctual, he had to practice, often.

"Kya kya kya…"

Beyond recalled a particularly amusing time where he had been practicing his laugh in a shop window. Most people had just given him odd looks, but one girl actually had the nerve to come up to him.

"Are you alright?" she had asked him, her eyes worried.

_His_ eyes flickered upward out of habit, red eyes (not hidden behind colored contacts or sunglasses today) and observed the red characters that he had been able to see since birth.

_Sarah Hunter_

_0362 _

** "**Kya kya kya kya…" he chuckled again, surprised and incredibly amused at the small lifespan that the woman-child had, as well as the perturbed look on her face. "Oh, I'm just fine, Sarah, but thank you for asking."

Laughing some more, Beyond Birthday slipped away, blending into the crowd, looking all the world like an ordinary human.


	7. Opinion

**Drabble Number: **7

**Prompt: **Opinion ( 意見 )

**Characters: **None

**Date: **September 11, 2011

These days, when someone asked for your opinion, it was only on one thing – Kira. And these days, answering incorrectly could get you killed. There were people who supported Kira, almost feverishly. If you said you disagreed with him then those people would post your face on the Internet, lying and saying you were a criminal. People who actually _did_ believe that Kira was no better than the criminals he punished wouldn't be able to speak against him.

The world was changing, and soon Kira wouldn't be an opinion, but a fact.


	8. Offensive

**Drabble Number: **8

**Prompt: **Offensive ( 攻撃 )

**Characters: **Beyond Birthday, OC

**Date: **September 18, 2011

"Hello, Jessica Davis!" Beyond called out, already anticipating the look of shock on his 'victim's' face.

The woman turned around, and he wasn't disappointed. Her eyes took him in from head to toe, and after a second came the usual: "How do you know my name, creep?"

"I'm just special," Beyond smirked in reply.

Jessica sneered distastefully. "Oh, you're _special_, alright."

"Glad you agree," he chimed cheerfully. "Go out with me sometime?"

"Are you insane?" she screeched. She probably had a point, if he considered going out and scaring people an amusing pastime, but it didn't mean that he was going to stop. "I would never go out with you! You're weird, you don't even _look_ like anyone half-decent, you're creepy, a stalker, and completely offensive."

Beyond Birthday's eyebrows shot upwards. "I take offense to that last one."


End file.
